Tori-Bot
Summary Tori-Bot is a supreme being existing across many fictional verses. Most notable being Dragon Ball, Doctor Slump and Chrono Trigger Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least High 2-A', likely '''Low 1-C', possibly higher Name: 'Tori-Bot '''Origin: '''Originally appeared in Doctor Slump but exists across multiple franchises '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Existed before creation '''Classification: '''Author/Supreme being 'Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Afterimage Creation, Ki Manipulation for offensive and defensive purposes, Should have all the abilities of every character in the franchises he has created (Created all of the characters in many franchises such as Dragon Ball, Doctor Slump and Chrono Trigger and it was due to his authority they have the powers they possess. Stated that he resurrected Frieza for the RoF movie, showing that he has all the powers of Shenron), most notably, Existence Erasure, Soul Destruction (GoD, Shroom etc.), Void Manipulation (GoD, Demigra, Zeno etc.), Life Manipulation (God-Ki users), Emphatic Manipulation and Morality Manipulation (Ribrianne, Lavos), Memory Erasure (Android 21), Transmutation (Angels and GoD), Non-Corporeal and Intangibility (Hit, Demigra, Zamasu, Lavos etc.), Probability manipulation (Harle] can bypass immunities and resistances, Can harm intangible and incorporeal beings (Zeno and Gods, Xeno Goku etc.), Concept Manipulation (Demigra, Toki-Toki. He also created everything in the verse), Death Manipulation (Lavos), Disease Manipulation (Can grant the Flu status), Fear Manipulation (Via giving the Afraid status), BFR (Lavos, Demigra, Angels etc), Willpower manipulation (Lavos) Precognition, Reality Warping (Demigra, Eternal Dragons. Can cause possibilities to become reality), Acausality DBH characters, Space-Time manipulation (Toki-Toki, angels etc), Causality Manipulation (Lavos), Mind Manipulation (Demon Gods), Power Nullification and Negation (Dark Ki can nullify all enemies powers and abilities), Sealing (Can use the Mafuba to seal or seal people in objects such as swords), Gravity Manipulation (Grand Priest), Pocket reality manipulation (Many characters), Dream manipulation (Janemba and Lavos), Power mimicry (Future Warrior. Can copy various hax abilities, even things such as Mid-Godly to high godly regeneration, Space-time manipulation, Transmutation etc), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, possibly High-Godly. Via scaling from Zamasu who survived his own and the point in histories erasure by Zeno), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 8, and 9. The shadow Dragons in DBEB can exist as long as the Dragon Balls do), Age manipulation, Dream manipulation,along with Fate manipulation (Controls the fate of all the characters in the show. Told Frieza that he's the reason he's dead and the reason Vegeta is alive, and it was by his authority Frieza was ressurected), High degree Toon Force (Is often shown to be a gag character. Should have superior Toon Force than Arale who could poke the sun, cut off a page of the manga and crack the earth only for it to be ok in the next frame), Plot Manipulation (Showed us how he controls the plot of Doctor Sump), 4th Wall Awareness and Breaking (Can speak to the editor who doesn't exist in the DB franchise), Possible Abstract Existence (As long as Hatred exists in the world, Towa can return from death), Creation and Destruction (Created multiple franchises and can destroy them if he so wishes) and many more, Resistance to existence erasure (Above characters who survived/tanked being erased from existence. Such as Frieza surviving a hakai), Resistance to soul destruction (Weaker characters have survived their souls being attacked), Resistance to memory manipulation (Gods are immune to the waves that erased Krillins memories), Resistance to Transmutation (Via many characters), Resistance to Void Manipulation, Resistance to Emphatic Manipulation (Via many characters who were unaffected by Ribriannes light of love), Resistance to Mind manipulation (God-Ki users are immune to mind manipulation), Resistance to BFR (Above Goku who negated Demigra's BFR attack that sent Beat back in time), Resistance to Space-Time Manipulation (Everyone on and above Mira's level have shown they are resistant to space-time manipulation), Resistance to Power Nullification (Gods are immune to the waves that suppressed the Z-fighters powers), Resistance to Decay Inducement, Resistance to Toon Force, Resistance to Petrification 'Attack Potency: 'At least '''High Mutliverse Level+ '(As the supreme being of Dragon Ball, Doctor Slump and Chrono Trigger Trigger is in the same universe as Doctor Slump which is in the DBHU, he is far above Zeno, who is far superior to Demigra and Xeno Goku whom transcended an infinite multiverse. He's also above God from Doctor slump and Lavos from Chrono Trigger who can fight serge equipped with the Chrono cross, which merged the infinite multiverse into a higher dimensional plane.), likely 'Low Complex Multiversal '( Views his Doctor Slump creations as fiction, which contains a 4-D being called "God". He also views the Dragon Ball verse as fiction, which would likely include Dragon Ball Heroes characters, of which many are 5th dimensional being a Tori-Bot in DBH. This is in a similar fashion to how the "Real world" views DBH as fiction. Finally, he also views Chrono Trigger as fiction, which contains 2 possible 5th dimensional beings. Has threatened to erase manga pages his characters exist within. Has complete control over and controls all his creations fates in and out of the franchise they exist in. All of this implies he is transcended to them completely), possibly 'higher '(The level to which he is transcended to the characters is not known) '''Speed: Omnipresent (Exists across all the verses he created simultaneously. Can appear anywhere he wants, including the after life and on dollar bills) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable '(Demigra could lift timelines. Tori-Bot as the supreme being of the verse likely can as well) 'Striking Strength: 'At least '''High Multiversal+ '(Can harm every character across the franchises he has created), likely '''Complex multiversal, possibly higher Durability: 'At least '''High Multiverse Level+ '(Far above DBH Zeno who should be able to survive the destruction of existence), likely '''Low Complex Multiversal, possibly higher Stamina: 'Limitless (His time of fatigues have been gag scenes) 'Range: At least High Multiversal+ '''(Created everything across existence), likely '''Low complex multiversal, possibly higher Standard Equipment: Pen/paintbrush Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Holds knowledge over everything. However hasn't shown omniscience to it's full capacity and is shown to forget things often) '''Weaknesses: '''Clumsy and can forget a few things due to his age (Although, this could be a gag) '''Note 1: '''It should be noted that him being "dead" as he appeared in other world is completely false. For starters, no body killed him, and he has shown that he is omnipresent, thus can exist in the afterlife. Him being scared of Kid Goku is a simple gag that he chose to make, as he was completely unafraid of getting on Frieza's nerve. '''Note 2: '''He has far more hax abilities than what are listed here, as he is the supreme being of multiple verses and has created the characters in each, thus should have all their abilities. '''Note 3: '''The editor rejecting his ideas is a joke that he made up. Furthermore, the editor doesn't even exist in the story Fights '''Notable Victories: [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2966 Arceus (Pokémon)]' - Arceus' profile (High 2-A version was used)' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Reality Warpers Category:Characters Category:BFR Users Category:Probability Manipulators Category:Conceptual Manipulators Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Acausality Users Category:Memory Manipulator Category:Empathic Manipulators Category:Immortal beings Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Fate Manipulators Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Tier 1